


Bedroom Eyes

by neorenamon



Series: 24 Carrot Gold [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/F Incest, Foreplay, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: The weekend half over when an overnight delivery package arrives. Nick tells Judy to only open it in the presence of her mother when she's in the mood to have some sexual release. When Bonnie calls her up to the Master Bedroom, she figures it's time since 'the boys' are out buying last minute supplies for the farm. Judy soon realizes that the closet has eyes for them... and quite the surprise in Nick's express order package.





	

by neorenamon

"Hey Mom," said Judy as she walked into the Master Bedroom with Nick's package under her arm, "Did you want to see me about something?"

"It's still so embarrassing to ask you this..." replied Bonnie as she looked down, "but..."

"That's alright," she answered as she kissed her mother on the cheek, "I'm feeling a need for some relief as well." Then she paused before she added, "So... Where's our devoted hubbies?"

"They're out a the megasupply mart," she said as she rolled her eyes towards the closet door, "Nick said he wouldn't mind if we tried out his gift to us... alone."

"Aww..." she sighed, "He's just soooooo considerate, isn't he?"

"Well darling Stu agreed to it too," Bonnie added.

"Then I guess it's time to open this package and see what Nick got us," she mused as she began ripping off the brown paper wrapper.

"Oh my..." gasp her mom as she looked at the box under the paper. It showed on the cover to scale a two-headed vibrator that was bent in half to fit in the box. The device was plastic, but colored to look like metallic gold.

"The Gold Standard Double-Penetration Dual Setting Strap-On Vibrator," she said in mild shock.

"That must have cost a mint," said Bonnie in dismay.

"It says it comes with batteries and a free bottle of 'natural lubrication'," she added as she opened the box to place the contents out on the bed. She noticed there was an adjustable strap around the middle, and two separate controls along that for each end of the vibrator.

"They didn't have anything like this when I was entering puberty," she sighed.

Judy slipped closer as she whispered into her ear, "Since we have an audience, we may as well give them a show worth watching."

Bonnie nodded as Judy took her mother's head in her paws and dragged her into a deep kiss. They turned their heads slightly to the side so there was full mouth to mouth contact.

"Mmm..." moaned Judy louder than she had to as their buck teeth met. Her mother moaned back as their lips mingled. She responded by placing her own paws behind Judy's head.

' _Oh I'll give you a show alright, Mister Nick,_ ' thought Judy as the two does closed their eyes.

The kiss dragged on for a moment until she realized her mother's mouth was more open. That her tongue was trying to get into her own mouth. To her surprise, she opened her own mouth more until their tongues met and began playing around each other. Their moans grew louder.

' _Oh my... This is becoming a real hot kiss... Not just for show anymore..._ '

Bonnie tightened her grip as their tongues probed deeper into the mouth of the other. The heat in their cheeks rose as they did so.

' _Oh yeah... I can't believe my mother kisses better than Nick..._ '

Her paws slipped down over Judy's shoulders as she began pulling down her offspring's light sweater top. It showed off Judy's lean muscled arms as it passed down over her torso and her tank-top t-shirt.

' _Oh hell... mother's getting into this... and so am I..._ '

The sweater stopped falling once it got to Judy's hips, but Bonnie was already sticking her paws up under the t-shirt to go right into fondling Judy's teats.

Judy's paws slipped down her mother's back under the waistband of her skirt to grope her large butt cheeks making her mother moan even louder.

Finally the kiss ended as the two does backed up. It was plain to see that her mother was blushing hotly, and Judy was sure she was doing the same.

Bonnie stepped up to pull Judy's t-shirt over her head to show off her pert teats and her lean torso. Then Judy returned the favor with her mother's blouse. Her mother wore a bra to help contain her more motherly breasts, but Judy didn't need one as she hadn't bred yet.

' _Hope the boys are enjoying the show,_ ' she mused as her mother pulled down her sweater and her sweat pants both with one fluid motion. All that remained was her official ZPD panties.

She returned the favor with her mother's fairly long skirt leaving her in her more motherly bloomers.

"Do you want to..." offered Judy.

"That's fine," she replied, "I... I just find that thing... a little intimidating... so..."

"Alright Mom," she smirked as she stripped off her panties, "I'll put it on first."

"You're such a good girl," she sighed as she undid her bra from the back release.

"Anything for you," she giggled as she pulled the two-header from the box. Taking the bottle of lube, she began coating the end that she planned to place up insider her own vagina. Even though the ends weren't quite as impressive as Nick's dick, it was still a little intimidating to think about it all up inside her pussy.

She found it just a little bothersome that she had to 'fondle the balls' on the toy in order to insert the batteries not to mention someone thought it was sexy to make a battery pack even look like a pair of testicles.

"Let me help you with that, sweetie," said Bonnie as she helped guide the lubed end of the toy up to Judy's hot wet netherlips.

"Thanks," she replied as the rounded head began parting her outer labia. She was so wet by then that it seemed the lube was almost unneeded to get it easily up into her.

"This isn't too much for you, is it?" she asked as the device inched its way up.

"No, I can take it," she replied as it parted her penis trap even deeper. Then Judy used the strap to secure the device around her right thigh making sure the device wouldn't slip out.

"Well I have to say you make a strapping buck," said Bonnie as she looked at Judy's fake package.

"MoooOOOooommm..." groaned Judy.

"I kid you, child," she chided, "I kid you."

"MoooOOOooommm..." she replied as she grinned.

Bonnie finished stripping as Judy lubed up the other end. Then she sat on the end of the bed facing her daughter.

"I know you have that fancy lube and all, but still..."

"I understand, mom," replied Judy as she leaned in to part her mother's pussy lips with her thumbs. Then she licked her slit from bottom to top strongly.

"Oh..." she moaned, "So good..."

Judy began licking up her twat repeatedly pausing to lap against mommy's clit sheath. It was surely a fierce turn on for Bonnie.

' _Damn... I'm really starting to enjoy eating mom out like this..._ '

Bonnie's paws wrapped about the back of her head pulling it more firmly between her legs.

' _I bet Nick is fapping like mad even now!_ ' she thought with a mental chuckle.

After a while, Bonnie released her head as she moaned, "Okay sweetie... now I'm ready to take you..." She slipped back on the bed giving her room to climb on.

As Judy tried to climb onto the end of the bed, the open end of the vibrator caught on the corner giving her a shock as the end inside her jerked. She let out an unexpected groan.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" asked mom.

"Oh... I was just... surprised," she moaned as she returned to climbing on the edge of the bed. Gripping her by her thighs, she put Bonnie's feet up against her shoulders as she lined up the head of the vibe against her mom's fully wet cunt.

Then she reached down to her thigh to set both ends of the toy to medium vibrations. The soft hum of the device could be heard around the room.

"Oh my..." moaned Bonnie as the toy began entering her pussy easily.

"Ahhh..." sighed Judy. It was her first time with a vibrator running inside her. She leaned into her mother's legs as it slipped in deeper, and then backed off.

Bonnie reached down and took Judy's paws in her own by her wrists.

"I... I love you, sweetie!" she called as Judy pressed in again.

"Love you too so much, mommie!" she moaned back.

Judy's ears picked up the sound of grunts from the closet even as she mounted her mother, sliding in and out of her hot wet cunt with increasing speed.

"I have to thank dearest Nick for this wonderful gift later," moaned Bonnie as she leaned her head back.

' _Laying it on a little thick there, eh mom?_ '

She simply grunted as she screwed her mom harder. As hard as she thought she liked taking it from dad. Their breathing became faster as they drew closer to the moment of climax.

"OH MY!" cried Bonnie as she orgasmed strongly. Judy could see the juice from her pussy spurting around the vibe with each thrust, but she kept going strong so her mother's climax would last as long as possible.

Then to her surprise, she reached to Judy's thigh and turned the toy inside her up to full power.

"OH MOM!" groaned Judy as her whole body began to tremble. In spite of the feeling inside, she kept going at her mother's pussy fast.

"Cum for mommy, sweetie!" moaned Bonnie, and as if on command, Judy started cumming herself. The fierce vibrations kept Judy's orgasm going on and on until Judy collapsed on her mother's belly.

"Oh... heck..." she sighed as she breathed deeply.

"C'mon," panted Bonnie as she rolled her eyes towards the closet again, "We've just started. I've got a couple more good orgasms in me before... you know... the men get back home..."

"I hope they're ready for us," she grunted as she started humping her mom again.

"We just need to take a shower before they get home, dear," agreed Bonnie.

They both knew it was really just an excuse for the men to slip out of the bedroom unnoticed.

' _I hope they aren't leaving a mess on the closet floor.'_ '

"Can I ask you something?" panted Bonnie.

"Of course you can," she grunted back.

"After this, could you..." she asked as her voice faded away.

"Could I what?"

"Could you... you know... after we cum again... clean up the sex toy and... uh..."

"Oh," moaned Judy as she suddenly understood, "You want me to try the other hole?"

"I've never... had the nerve... to ask your father... to try that with me..."

"I don't think dad is quite the prude you might think," she grunted back, "Just ask him when you get the chance. I promise I'll be gentle... with your ass..."

' _Like he can hear all this from the closet anyways..._ '

They would keep the guys in the closet for another good hour and two more powerful orgasms from each doe. Then they would slip off to the shower where Judy would play some more with Bonnie and their husbands could finally come out of the closet.


End file.
